Naruto: Happy Birthday
by Simusar
Summary: He bid her 'Happy Birthday' his real gift, something she hadn't expected, but had dreamed about.


**Happy Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters.**

Spring, it was the time of year she had been born, speaking of which, it was growing close to that day, the day that he had long ago etched into his memory. It was the time of year when the world around him was filled with the most beautiful of colors. One of those colors, was the color of her hair, and another, was the color of her eyes. Those eyes, that he could drown in if he weren't careful. Her hair, with the sweet scent of strawberries, it's color nearly matching that of the fruit it smelled of, his secret favorite color. She was an Aries, as he had heard from some weird "Zodiac" thing, all he remembered was something about being irritable, forceful, and impatient, and they all described her. There were other descriptions, but he couldn't remember them as well. He forgot everything else for a brief moment, whenever he was around her.

He had the Friday of the next week planned out, as much as he ever planned anything out, which wasn't terribly much. He had purchased two presents for her, it was all he could afford. All he could hope for, was that she would give the reaction he hoped for, after all, he had been thinking of this for the better part of the last two years.

As it dawned on that day, the 28th day of March, a blond figure artfully, and somewhat uncharacteristically stealthily, snuck into her room. His cerulean eyes carefully scoured the room, searching for anything that might cause noise to wake the sleeping pile of rosette hair on the nearby bed. As his gaze fell upon her slumbering form, he paused a moment, admiring how serene, and truly beautiful she looked at that moment.

Slowly, softly, quietly, he moved to her bedside, gently placing his hand on the soft mattress, trying his hardest not to disturb the sleeping beauty now beneath him. He took out his first present, a pink rose, the bud barely open, it's petals soft, with a drop of morning dew on one. He gently touched the delicate flower, to the skin of her forehead, drawing a line down her nose, between her eyes, and down her mouth and chin, his lips following the rose's touch with soft kisses. As it passed her nose, the sweet smell seeped into her nostrils, bringing a soft smile to her lips, as the soft feelings traced down to tickle her neck, rousing the pink haired girl from her dreamy slumber.

She awoke to the soft, tender feeling of his lips kissing her neck, along with the sweet smell of the rose he had traced over her silky skin. She knew who it was, just from the electric feeling the kisses left on her skin. She arched her back slightly, offering the base of her neck, and collar to him. When he had finished, he looked down into her eyes, and said "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan." She replied, "What a way to wake up. If you do that too much, I may have to force you to wake me up that way everyday," lovingly, a hint of a joke in the second sentence.

"That's the idea," he smiled back at her, bringing out his second gift, a small, simple, black box. A box that held the gift he had dreamed of giving her for the last 2 years. As she looked at him a hint of anticipation and confusion, he brought the box in front, for her to see, as he opened it in front of her. As the rising sun glinted off of the contents of the tiny box, he asked the question, the one that plagued his mind, for what felt like an eternity, "Sakura-chan, will you marry me?"

She answered him, not with words, there was no room for words between their mashed lips, as she held him to her, almost crushing him with her chakra enhanced strength. When she broke away to take several deep breaths, she stared into his eyes, dazed from the force and passion in her kiss. She had dreamed of this for the past two years, and she answered, "Yes, Naruto, I will marry you," as she lovingly stroked the cute whisker marks on his cheeks that she had grown to adore, causing his eyes to close as the familiar purring noise rumbled deep in his throat. She pulled him down next to her, and slipped her ring onto her finger, kissing him again, and laid her head on his chest. She dozed off, content, he had given her everything she wanted.


End file.
